


Valentines' Shorts

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Suggestive Themes, Undecided Relationship(s), Underage Relationship(s), Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines day through for couples of RWBY<br/>Set before volume 3, where everything was nice, and happy.</p><p>1. IronQrow - "Late Meeting and Ozpin's Desk"<br/>2.WhiteRose - "Sweaty and Cold"<br/>3.Bumbleeby - "Keyhole"<br/>4.SeaMonkeys - "Good Weird"<br/>5.Glynda/Ozpin - "They F* on my desk"<br/>6.Arkos - Single's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Meeting and Ozpin's Desk - IronQrow

**Author's Note:**

> This was needed since Volume 3 broke my heart and those people deserve some love, for god's sake. 
> 
> Also, my first fanfic in a really long time, 5 or 6 years, maybe. I'm sorry if it's crap.

To arrive early was a habit that James was proud of, actually. He has a honored history of never getting late to any meeting, and having barely ever had anyone wait for him. Right now, though, he may have went one step to far. In a slow day, he got in Ozpin’s Office about 50 minutes before what he should. Qrow was not happy to sit down and wait all that time to meet with the old man. Specially on the night of Valentines’ Day.

 

“This was NOT how I intended to spend my night, y’know?” He looked at the man at his side, standing tall and stiff like a tree.

 

“I’m sorry, Qrow.” James said, slowly. He was also tired. “We can do something after here. I’m sure I can get somewhere for us to dine together.”

 

Qrow took a sip from his flask and walked towards James. He stood in his front, stealing all personal space from the General slowly. James didn’t moved, but was clearly flushed, with the red coloring the top of his ears.

 

“C’mon, Jimmy, you know me better than that.” He was closer now. One hand on James’ shoulder, the other one playfully roaming around his chest. “Remember how were the last two times we… celebrated?” With his breath so close and his voice whispering in the most sinful possible way, it was hard to even think.

 

But he remembered, alright, he couldn’t ever forget. Qrow was adventurous, wild, and introduced James to a lot of new ways to have fun.

 

On one Valentine’s day, he was welcomed home by his boyfriend wearing nothing but whipped cream and edible underwear, there was later something that Qrow nicknamed the Metal Banana Split, details of which he will take to his grave, though he doubt his lover would do the same. On the other, he had body shots for the first time, he was kind of drunk halfway through, but he remembers it was mind blowing.

 

Qrow was by now a specialist on reading when to attack. He licked his lover’s neck and after receiving a long and demanding groan, he knew what to do. His fingers run down both his arms, reaching his hands that now were only loosely gripping to that respectful position. He took and placed both of those big, strong and calloused hands on his own ass, receiving a squeeze and a sound slap as soon as James realized where he was touching.

 

“Ozpin will come at any minute.” The General was fighting with every fiber of his body to not ravish that man right at that moment. His body wasn’t though.

 

“We have about 50 minutes.” Qrow whispered before James pulled him by the ass and brushed their groins together. “ _Fuck_.” He moaned. “We’re also horny as hell, and I know, by a fact, that we always wanted to do it in Ozpin’s desk. So, why don’t we take this opportunity for you to fuck me on that table hard and rough until I can’t do anything but scream your name and beg for more?”

 

Qrow was already on the desk as soon as the sentence was finished. They smirked at each other before proceeding to do things that they hoped Ozpin and Glynda wouldn’t ever find out.


	2. Sweaty and Cold - WhiteRose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's insecurities attack in full during her date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WhiteRose is what got me into the RWBY fandom in the first place. I obviously had to do something for them.

Ruby was on a date. A date date. A date like those she watched her sister go to before. Like those she watched on TV.

 

This is NOT a drill. I repeat, this is NOT a drill.

 

Walking trough heart decorated streets filled with balloons, flowers and red, Weiss could be seem more shockingly clear than ever, contrasting with the city colors, her white skin, elegant figure and delicate demeanor could only be seem as beautiful. Ruby sighed passionately, and after that, hoped it was low enough it wasn’t noticed.

 

She pondered what should her do with her hands. She feared holding hands would be too much; Weiss would scream “You are too clingy, I’m going after someone else, cooler and more collected, like Neptune”.

 

She also feared that not holding hands would trigger a similar reaction, such as, “You are too cold, it’s like you don’t even like me. I’m going after someone else, more fiery and passionate, like your sister”.

 

Different scenery started to flash in her mind. Overthinking whether to hold hands, which terrible derailment their new relationship would have if they were to hold each other’s god forsaken hands. Further questionings expanded and feed on her insecurities. How was her smell? She basically sunk herself in her sisters’ perfumes. Maybe Weiss wouldn’t like her perfume. What if her hair was bad and her clothes weren’t good enough?

 

All her insecurities came and bit her as painful as they could. She only then noticed that she was sweating. Weiss was, on her eyes, a vision of perfection, the ever white and pure heiress and talented future huntress that makes her doubt of her position as leader, and what the damn hell was she doing with there, with the young, inexperienced and clumsy silver-eyed girl?

 

A hand, sweaty and cold, held hers, and suddenly, all those dark imaginings and crippling fears disappeared of her mind. She looked below her to see Weiss’ hand over her own. She looked forward to see a light pink blush over her date’s cheeks.

 

“Ruby, are you ok?” She asked, slowly getting closer, but not letting go of that hand. “You just stood there for a while sweating. You want to enter somewhere?”

 

Ruby stood silent for a longer while, staring at a Weiss that blushed slowly more and more as she felt analyzed. “W-What?”

 

“Your hand is cold… and sweaty.” Weiss was colored in shades of pink and red all over her face and attempted to pull her hand, but Ruby held on to her. Ruby laughed when Weiss stared at her, ready to scream. “It’s nice. Mine are too.” The grip on her hand was softened, but Weiss didn’t backed, she, in fact, walked closer. Their finger intertwined.

 

There was a comfortable silent for a little while. They slowly started to walk side by side, Weiss’ thumb caringly rubbed over Ruby’s fingers.

 

Walking trough heart decorated streets filled with balloons, flowers and red, Ruby could be seem more shockingly clear than ever, combining herself with the city colors, her silver eyes, cheerful smile and blushing cheeks could only be seem as beautiful. Weiss sighed passionately, and after that, hoped it was low enough it wasn’t noticed.


	3. Keyhole - Bumbleby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake "laze around in bed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend almost killed me for the delayed bumbleby.

Alone, at last. Weiss and Ruby were on a date out in the city, they had the whole day to just laze around in bed, and do absolutely nothing.

Yang, though, was surprised to see that ‘laze around in bed’ actually meant ‘laze around in bed’, not ‘fuck our brains out until we can’t look in each other faces or sit properly’. Blake had a point: they were tired out of a long 2 weeks of exams, training and fighting Grimm, but still, it was Valentine’s Day, the day of experimenting new stuff, after all they were young, hot, curious and in love. 

Blake finally got out of the shower, it was early afternoon and she already had her ‘not going out or doing anything today’ pajamas on, she kissed Yang and went on to lay on the bed, reaching out for a book she was dying to read and fluffing the pillow below her head.

“So… Valentine’s Day, right?” The blonde smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Yes.” Blake let out a sarcastic laughter. “Can you believe people do so much stuff for a day like this? I mean, it’s not even a holiday, really.” She smiled vividly. “But, if it gives a time off, I can’t really complain. Just gonna sit here and relax.”

“Yeah… or we could not sit and neither relax.” Yang raised an eyebrow, trying to make a lewd smile.

“What do you mean?” The smile went unnoticed, as the cat faunus never really turned her eyes out of the book.

“I mean, we could lay down instead of sitting down, and do stuff instead of relax.” Blake finally averted her gaze to Yang, not very thrilled with the idea. “Or we could do stuff standing up, y’know? Just lean against the wall, and I’ll run with it.”

Blake sat up and took deep breaths, as gathering courage. “Ok, I will show you something I got for today.” She stood up, looking to an excited and puzzled Yang. “First of all, I want you to know that I never do this kind of thing, ok? It just seemed like something you would enjoy, so… it was the spur of the moment and… just seemed nice…” She created further excuses as her trembling fingers unbuttoned her shirt top to bottom. “So, if you dislike it, just say it, and it will fly away out of the window. Maybe not the window, but the trash.”

Under the greyish pajamas, was a black keyhole bra. A black and lacey bra with a kitten-shaped hole right in the middle, revealing beautiful pale-skinned breasts. Yang tried not to make her smile go across her face when she realized the blush spreading on Blake’s face.

“Is it the full package?” She asked, coming closer, with her finger descending from Blake’s waist to her ass. Another finger slipped inside the pajama’s pants and felt the lace of a matching black panty. “Oh, it is.”

“Stop it.” She moaned as Yang’s hot hands roamed up and down her tight, pushing the pants down, and the other one began to playfully feel her breasts. A wet tongue tasted her neck before she even realized. 

Yang pulled her and threw her in the bed. She took a moment to appreciate the scene. A blushing Blake, panting heavily, a mark on her neck, wearing an unbuttoned shirt revealing the black keyhole bra and pants going down her tights, with a matching panty of which the knot was almost undone.

Yang crawled her way to the lips of the girl and smiled as she thought of the new sense of lazing around.


	4. Good Weird - SeaMonkeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune and Sun share a moment. It's weird and stupid. So stupid.

They sat in the sun, on top of a building they didn’t remember what it was for. They watched below them the city filled with red roses and balloons floating up to near them. They had snacks, things to drink, and nothing to do all day. And they spent the afternoon like that.

Neptune finally reached for Sun’s hand, stealing a chip he was going to eat and eating it himself.

“Hey!”

“I’m trying to help you.” Neptune laughed, taking the whole package from his other hand. “What would you do without Abe, Adel, Archer, Alma, Aiden and Adrian?”

“Who?” Sun reached again for the snacks, but couldn’t get them.

“Your abs.” Neptune chuckled. “I named them.” Sun stopped for a while before laughing too. “Look.” Neptune reached closer, as Sun sat down, and stretched. Neptune pointed each particular muscle, naming them as they both chuckled to how stupid it was. Sun threw his arm on the other’s shoulders.

Only when Neptune finally raised his head again to look into his teammate’s face, they finally realized the proximity between them. 

It wasn’t new. They weren’t touch-feely, but they had no qualms against a hand on a shoulder or even a hug when it was the occasion for such. But doing this, alone in a rooftop, with red balloons around and roses below them, just leaved the situation far more romantic than necessary. Neither of them backed, though.

It was silent for a while, just the sound of below the building before they talked again.

“Dude?” Neptune asked, realizing he was sustaining his position by having one of his hands on Sun’s abs. After receiving a ‘hm’ as answer, he proceeded. “It would be weird if we kissed now, wouldn’t it?”

“Super weird.” They still stood on that position. 

“Yeah, it would.” Neptune chuckled and averted his gaze a little, before meeting with the other eyes again. “But… bad weird?”

“Dunno.” Sun looked below, to the thin lips of his teammate. “But it would be weird.” He tilted his head forward, just a little bit, just to test the other’s reactions. He tilted his head back for a moment before moving back to his previous position.

“Yeah, so weird.” Neptune smiled, looking ate the blonde faunus’ eyes, them at his lips, and at his eyes again. “So weird. And stupid.” He tilted his head forward, their lips already so closed, and in an involuntary reaction, started closing his eyes. “So stupid.”

“Yeah, so stupid.” Sun’s hand enveloped around the other’s shoulders, with some fingers caressing his hair. “And so weird.” In a spur, their lips were brushing against, so lightly, but it was enough to send a shiver through both spines. 

The kiss came only after a few seconds of lip brushing. There wasn’t any tongue at first, just the softness of the lips and the heat of the skins. Their hands didn’t moved until Neptune started moving his and up from Sun’s abs to his chest and to his neck, letting his thumb feel the few hairs he had on his jaw. They felt the taste of snacks and soda, and the wetness of each other mouths. 

And it parted as slowly as it began, opening their eyes and coming back to reality. They were in a strange daze as both sat back on their original spots, gazing in the distance. 

“Yeah, it was weird.” Neptune touched his lips, feeling them just a little swollen. “And stupid.”

“So stupid.” Sun closed his eyes and felt the breeze for a while. “But good weird.”

“Oh, definitely good weird.” Neptune laughed a little bit. Their eyes locked into each other’s again.

Sun stretched his hand. He guided Neptune’s body closer, until he could put his arm around the other’s waist. The blue haired boy placed on hand at his teammate’s chest and another to his face. “Wanna another go at it?” Sun whispered. Neptune nodded as he drew himself even closer.


	5. They F* on my Desk - Ozpin/Glynda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Qrow and James leave, Ozpin realizes something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Glynda loves to act as a dominatrix.

“Meeting adjourned.” Ozpin said. Ironwood and Qrow said their goodbyes and moved to the elevator, leaving only Glynda and himself there. 

“So, that finished, it’s already late night.” She closed herself to the desk. “Maybe we should go get dinner or…”

“Please, don’t touch the desk.” He warned quickly, and Glynda pulled her hands back.

“Why?” She looked puzzle, examining the table without touching it.

“I’ll clean it tomorrow morning. Though they did cleaned very good already, I believe I can be more throughout.” He said examining the desk himself. Only then, Glynda noticed he didn’t touched the table at any moment of the meeting.

“What are you talking about?”

“They fucked on my desk.” He said, calmly, still analyzing.

“WHAT? Are you sure?” She freaked, looking disgusted with such lack of professionalism.

“Yes, I noticed, some marks on Qrow’s chest and James’ shirt was wrinkled.” He started. “And there were some hand marks on my table and then it was just a 2 + 2 question.” 

“Dear Heavens, I’m going after them.” Glynda started, strongly grabbing the riding crop, acting like the discipliner she usually is in school.

“Oh, calm down, Glynda.” He let out a small laughter. “They are grown men in love, let them have their fun.” He reached for her, moving slowly as he usually does. “Besides, it would be hypocritical to do it now. It’s not the first time this desk had this kind of treatment.” He touched her waist, and his fingers instructed her to come closer. She abided easily, touching his shoulder. “Or the walls. Or the floor.” He reached for her neck, biting and kissing, hearing her moans. “Or the chair. Or the carpet. Or the window.” His arm moved fully around her waist, pressing their bodies together.

Her hands moved around his body, while they were pressed together, until finally holding his head and pulling it for a kiss. 

Before she realized, she had been taken to the wall, her body pressed against his and ever closer. He broke the kiss and started kissing her neck and feeling her body over the clothes, which she cursed for being there.

“Happy Valentines’ Day, Glynda.” He smiled briefly, before being pushed into the table as the woman pushed her shirt open. 

“Happy Valentines for you too, Headmaster.” She looked at him, with the lewdest gaze she could manage. As his eyes trailed downward to the lacy and purple bra she wore specially hoping this situation would happen, his chin met with the riding crop, pushing his eyes to meet with hers. “Now, let’s mark this place so they know it’s ours.”


	6. Single's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Pyrrha decide to spend Valentine's day as single people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha volume 3 finale, what the hell are you talikng about? hahahaha *nervous laugh ignoring reality*
> 
> Pyrrha is a lovesick dork, and I love her for it.

Pyrrha looked at the empty dorm, analyzing how she would spend her day. She could go to the sparing room and train by herself a little while, or go out and have a snack. She really didn’t wanted though, not to go around and look at all those couples until she was green with envy. Not to mention the possibility of being hit on by some annoying guy. She sat on the bed and sighed, tired.

 

“Pyrrha?” Jaune asked, as he entered the room.

 

“Hey, Jaune, what are you doing here?” She asked, smiling happily at the sight of him.

 

“I was gonna go out with Ren and Nora to do some shopping, but the moment I stepped outside there was just too much… valentine-y, you know?” Jaune laughed, sitting by her side.

 

“Well, there isn’t a day for single people, I guess.” She laughed, suddenly realized their knees were brushing.

 

“Well, there should be. I mean, sometimes we’re alone, and that’s not necessarily a bad thing. Some people like being alone.” He said, trying to believe his own words. “I… I’m talking like a lonely sad chick, right?”

 

They shared an awkward laugh. “Well, a little bit, but you’re right. I mean, we are single, but we should be able to have fun in valentine’s day, right?” She smiled. “So why don’t we have a Single’s Day, by ourselves.” She gulped as a shady idea formed on her mind.

 

“What do you mean by Single’s Day?” He asked, puzzled.

 

“Let’s do the things that we couldn’t do in Valentines Day because we’re single. Like, go watch movies, dinner and…I don’t know, but we’re sure to have some ideas.” She said, taping the space near herself in the bed, signaling for him to sit down. “Why don’t you start looking for a movie for us to watch, something that nobody watch on Valentine’s Day.”

 

“Something gory and bloody!” He screamed excited and she laughed.

 

“Yes!” She stood up, looking around the room. “I’m going after some snacks for the movie.”

 

She left the room smiling happily, running the hallways, humming a song that she previously disliked, due to it’s connection to this damned day.

 

 

 

Later on, she covered herself and Jaune with a blanket, as images of a dark house appeared on the laptop screen before them. She smiled with a childish glee when he put his arm on her shoulders, getting closer, she was discreetly touching his knee and feigning fright to shove her face on the curve of his neck.

 

“Y’know? This was a good idea. I liked Single’s Day.” He smiled happily to her, ignoring the murder committed by a masked weirdo in front of them. “We should do this more often.”

 

“Yeah.” She said a little aloof. He smelled like cheap perfume and snacks, which was, for some reason, very attractive to her. Probably because the smell was so like him.

 

She truly liked Single’s Day, but she lowly hoped and prayed for the chance of spending together with him the next Valentine’s Day.


End file.
